Shirohana no Haruyuki
by EnS-Haruyuki
Summary: "Eu sou apenas uma garota tentando viver, apesar das inconsistências da minha vida. Estou sozinha, mas não que isso me incomode. Eu estou bem, eu sou forte. Sou inteligente, sou forte, sou rápida. Mas eu não sei até quando poderei vagar assim, carregando meus segredos mais profundos..."
1. Chapter 1

**Shirohana no Haruyuki**

1ª Rosa ~ A garota da chuva

De rosto abaixando, fico a responder as questões de matemática que o professor Harada havia colocado no quadro-negro. Sentada lá no fundo, fico apenas a escutar o professor falando sobre o assunto e os rabiscos do lápis.

- Então, Kuroto, responda esta pergunta para mim. - Harada-sensei pede e eu ergo o rosto, o fitando.

Me levanto, mas de repente, ele grita.

- Não, me desculpe! Foi sem querer! - Ele então começa a se curvar várias vezes numa velocidade incrível.

Solto um suspiro e me sento, no que levo a mão direita no rosto. Eu sou uma estudante colegial, mas devido à minha aparência, acabo sendo confundida com um delinqüente. Sim, você não leu errado. 'Um', afinal sou uma garota alta, de cabelos ruivos curtos, e que por motivos pessoais, está usando o uniforme masculino. Fora que... eu mal tenho busto, então sou confundida com um garoto facilmente. E por causa da minha face, que de alguma maneira é fria como gelo, sou confundida como uma delinqüente.

O sinal toca e os alunos se erguem, cumprimentando o professor. Olho para a janela, que está a 2 cadeiras de distância à minha esquerda. Está nublado, e com cara de quem vai chover forte. As aulas haviam terminado, e eu guardo as coisas na minha mochila lentamente, enquanto os alunos se afastavam de perto de mim. Ligo meu MP4 e coloco meus fones, me erguendo. Com o olhar baixo, eu ignoro os olhares assustadores.

A chuva cai, começando a me molhar totalmente. Ótimo, pelo menos ninguém vai se incomodar com o meu rosto. Retiro e guardo os fones, para não molhá-los. Me sento em um balanço do parque, e então vejo crianças implicando com um filhote de gato jogando pedras nele. Aquilo me deixa furiosa e eu me levanto, me aproximando deles.

- Ei. - Digo, chamando a atenção deles.

Eles me olham, e então entram em pânico, saindo correndo chorando e gritando. Olho para o gatinho, machucado e me aproximo dele, que recua e se esconde de baixo de um banco, fazendo o sino pendurado no pescoço dele tocar com o movimento. Solto um suspiro novamente e pego um pão de melão da minha mochila, o abrindo e retirando um pedaço, levando-o até de baixo do banco, protegido pela chuva.

- Desculpa, é só o que eu tenho no momento. - Digo, me erguendo.

Comendo o resto do pão, enquanto ando pela rua de volta para casa, passo a observar as ruas. Chego ao condomínio, e paro de frente para uma porta cinzenta, no qual a destranco e a abro. Retiro o paletó molhado, o estendendo na parede em um cabide e vou para a geladeira, beber um pouco de água. De repente, escuto batidas na porta, o que me faz sorrir.

- Mãe? - Pergunto ao me aproximar da porta, a abrindo.

Mas para a minha surpresa, havia um policial, a proprietária do condomínio e uma das crianças de mais cedo.

- Ah... senhorita Kuroto Haruyuki. - O policial diz, surpreso.

- Sim? - Pergunto, o fitando.

- Sua pirralha sem consideração! - A proprietária fala, me assustando. - Você bateu no meu filho.

- Bati? - Pergunto, olhando para ele, que sorria.

- O menino fala que sim. - O Policial diz. Eu gostaria que você viesse comigo por um momento...

- Isso não é necessário. Basta que ela mesma, por vontade própria, deixe o apartamento. - A mulher fala, dando risada.

- Parece que não tenho escolha. - Digo, a olhando e notando que ela começava a se tremer. - Eu saio sim. Agora só uma coisa...

Então dou um soco na parede com a mão esquerda, fazendo um barulho alto e os assustando.

- Você está muito bem, na minha opinião, para alguém que eu bati, moleque, - Digo, dando um passo para trás. - Não se preocupe, eu desocuparei esse apartamento agora mesmo.

- Hiroto... - Antes que eu pudesse escutar qualquer outra coisa da boca dela, eu fecho a porta e a tranco.


	2. Chapter 2

2ª Rosa ~ A garota da canção

Coçando os cabeços, pego uma calça jeans normal, camisa preta, jaqueta de couro e botas negras, as vestindo. Bebo mais um pouco de água e pego minha carteira, celular. São as coisas que eu tenho por ali, tirando as roupas velhas e rasgadas. Saio do apartamento e o tranco, deixando as chaves na caixa de correio da proprietária. Na entrada, noto que a chuva estava engrossando e ponho as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, saindo assim mesmo. Eu estou realmente feliz que esteja chovendo. Ela é capaz de esconder coisas que não quero que ninguém veja. De repente, sinto um empurrão.

- Ei, idiota, olha por onde anda! - Um homem fala, rispidamente.

- Oh, você quebrou meu braço! - O outro, que pelo visto me empurrou, fala, começando a fazer drama.

- Então acho melhor quebrar de vez. - Digo, dando um chute na perna direita dele com o pé esquerdo, fazendo o mesmo pisar em cima do joelho, o fazendo gritar de dor e cair no chão, no qual piso com o pé direito no braço dele com força, o sentindo estralar por debaixo da bota.

- Seu...

Então giro o braço esquerdo e dou um soco no outro, que avançava na minha direção, o nocauteando. Atrás de mim, na avenida, um carro grande passa, levantando água e nos molhando.

- Eu mereço. - Digo, voltando a colocar as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

Eu os deixo ali, voltando a andar pelas ruas, sendo olhada pelas pessoas que passavam por mim. Solto uma risada, vendo-as começando a ficarem assustadas. Solto um novo suspiro, sentindo a água escorrer pelos meus cabelos negros até dentro da minha camisa. Paro na calçada, de frente para um sinal de trânsito. Na minha frente, uma menininha com capa de chuva cobrindo o rosto, e ela tenta olhar para cima, para o sinal. Um carro se aproxima em alta velocidade, e ela de repente passa a atravessar a rua.

- Cuidado! - Digo, pegando impulso e correndo na direção dela, a agarrando um pouco antes do carro passar.

De repente, em meio ao barulho de freio do carro, sinto um forte baque na minha cabeça e abro os olhos, tonta. Ela está nos meus braços toda se tremendo. Percebo que havia batido com a cabeça no poste do sinal de trânsito, e me ergo.

- Você está bem, menina? - Pergunto, no que ela agarrafa com força a minha roupa.

- Assustador... - Ela fala, chorando.

Pessoas se aproximavam da gente, e eu percebo que o carro volta a acelerar, escapando da cena.

- Algo dói? - Pergunto para ela, a fazendo soltar minhas roupas.

- Não. - Ela diz, me olhando. - Onii-chan está bem?

- Estou sim. - Digo, dando um sorriso. - Você não tem medo de mim?

- Não. Onii-chan protegeu Mio. Onii-chan cavaleiro prateado. - Ela fala, me fazendo rir.

- Bem... - Eu me levanto, a olhando.

Fico feliz que ela está bem, mas ela não para de chorar.

- Acho que um pouco não fará mal. - Comento, olhando em volta. - Talvez algum policial venha, então vamos esperar aqui.

Ela afirma com a cabeça, no que eu a pego no braço, andando até a calçada para não atrapalhar o trânsito. E então...

_Cry no more_

_I'm your eyes when sight has gone_

_Make a wish upon that star_

_I will be there for you_

_Cry no more_

_Spread your wings and fly so far_

_'cross the seas to distant shores_

_Always be there for you_

_When I close my eyes_

_I see the darkness_

_Fade into a memory_

_Seen the light_

_Shining so bright_

_The dawning of a better day_

_Everything that you believe_

_Will give you all the strength that you need_

_To carry on_

_Cry no more_

_When your friends have all gone home_

_There's no need to be alone_

_I will be there for you_

_Look up to the skies you'll realize_

_I live for all eternity_

_Take a look within your heart_

_A love for all the world to see_

_Everything that you believe_

_Will give you all the strength that you need_

_To carry on_

_You know that_

_Walking down the road of life there will always be pain_

_And the weight is so strong_

_That you can't go on_

_But you can turn it around just reach for me yeah_

_You know that I will always be there_

_My love will set you free_

_When I close my eyes_

_I see the darkness_

_Fade into a memory_

_Seen the light_

_Shining so bright_

_The dawning of a better day_

_Everything that you believe_

_Will give you all the strength that you need_

_To carry on_

_That you need_

_To carry on_

_Cry no more_

_I'm your eyes when sight has gone_

_Make a wish upon that star_

_I will be there for you_

Quando eu a olho, ela já havia parado de chorar. Aliás, agora ela está com um largo sorriso no rosto, encantada com o que ouviu. As pessoas ao nosso redor também aplaudem, me deixando embaraçada. Então, para a minha surpresa, o policial de antes chega correndo.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Ele pergunta, ofegante.

- Papa! - Escuto a menina falar, e a ponho no chão.

- Mio, você está bem? - Ele pergunta, abraçando a filha com força. - Por que você não me esperou na creche?

- Papa ocupado. Mio está bem. - Ela fala, fazendo bico. - Onii-chan me salvou.

- Hm? - O policial me olha, e eu ergo a mão, tocando na minha cabeça de leve. - Você não é...

- A garota de mais cedo. - Digo, sorrindo. - Menina, tome mais cuidado ao andar sozinha, ok?

- Certo. - A menina diz, toda alegre.

Que bom, minha canção ajudou ela a se recuperar do choque.

- Eu vou indo agora. Com licença. - Digo, me curvando para eles.

Me viro, com a mão na cabeça e dou alguns passos, escutando atrás de mim.

- Ei, isso vermelho no chão... É sangue?

De repente, não consigo suportar a dor, e tudo escurece.


	3. Chapter 3

3ª rosa ~ A garota da fuga

Acordo lentamente, com a visão um pouco fora de foco. Logo ela volta ao normal e eu passo a olhar o ambiente onde estou, onde vejo um soro que está enfiado na minha mão esquerda. Com a mão direita, noto que há um curativo na minha cabeça.

- Deve ter sido feio mesmo. - sussurro, notando que estou sozinha.

Me levanto da cama, procurando a minha roupa. Apenas o meu celular e a carteira estavam ali, numa cômoda.

- Oh, você acordou, minha jovem? - Escuto, e vejo que por detrás da cortina, havia outra cortina meio aberta e uma senhora estava sentada, lendo um livro.

- Sim. - Digo, me aproximando dela com o soro. - Estou procurando a minha roupa.

- Ah, como ela estava toda molhada, o seu tio a levou. - Ela fala, me fazendo franzir a testa. - Como está se sentindo? Ouvi dizer que a pancada na cabeça foi muito forte.

- Não foi não. - digo, inclinando o rosto. - Até já nem estou sentindo dor.

- Mesmo, isso é bom, então. - Ela fala. - Posso saber o seu nome?

- Meu nome? - Pergunto, surpresa. - A senhora pode me chamar de Yuki.

- Yuki-chan, né? - Ela repete, abrindo um sorriso. - Eu sou Hishigaki Anna.

- Hishigaki? É um sobrenome diferente. - Comento, me sentando na cama dela.

- É, né? - Ela pergunta, fechando o livro. - Disseram a mesma coisa para a minha filha.

Olho para a janela, vendo que ainda chovia bastante. Solto um suspiro, imaginando o que fazer a partir de agora.

- Seus olhos... se parecem com alguém que eu conheci a um tempo atrás. - Ela fala, e eu volto a olhá-la. - Ela era uma garota muito bonita, e era a minha neta. Tinha os cabelos ruivos longos e os olhos... Eram da mesma cor dos seus. Mas ela era muda, então ela vivia o tempo todo sozinha, isolada dos outros. Mas já faz uns 10 anos, quando eu vivia em Fukui.

- Fukui, hm? - Repito, abaixando o rosto.

Então ela ainda se lembra de mim... Quem diria que eu iria encontrá-la aqui, em uma cama de hospital.

A porta se abre, e vejo uma garota de cabelos castanhos curtos e óculos surgir, carregando um buquê de flores.

- Risa-chan, não precisa me visitar todos os dias depois da aula. Deve ser difícil, já que você estuda na Akai Tsubasa.

- Está tudo bem, Vovó. - A menina fala, se aproximando de nós. Ela me olha, e eu me curvo.

- Está é minha parceira de quarto, Yuki-chan. - Ela fala, me apresentando.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. Me chamo Akemi Risa. - A menina diz, e eu noto algo de errado com ela.

- Igualmente. - Digo, me levantando. - Eu vou deixá-las à vontade.

Eu me afasto, notando o olhar sério da garota em mim. Me aproximo da janela, olhando para o céu.

- É... Parece que não vai parar nem tão cedo.

A porta então se abre de novo, e eu escuto passos correndo. De repente, algo me agarra por trás.

- Como está se sentindo? - O policial pergunta, no que eu noto que é a filha dele quem me agarrava na perna.

- Melhor, muito obrigado. - Digo, a acariciando.

- Suas roupas estavam muito molhadas, então eu as levei para enxugá-las. Eu também trouxe algumas novas, para você vestir enquanto a levo para a sua casa.

- Minha casa? - Pergunto, o olhando.

- Não me diga que você saiu mesmo do apartamento? - Ele pergunta, bastante surpreso. - Você vai ficar na casa de algum parente? E os seus pais?

- Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas eu estou bem. - Digo, abrindo um sorriso.

- E a sua escola? - Ele pergunta, insistindo.

- Hm? Você não é... Satonaka-san? - Escuto a voz da garota, Akemi Risa. - E Mio-chan!

- Eh? Akemi-dono? - Noto que ele usa linguagem formal para ela, apesar dele ser bem mais velho.

- Ri-chan! - A filha do policial, Mio, me larga para ir até ela.

Solto um suspiro, levando a mão direita a minha cabeça.

- Estou com dor de cabeça. Vou me deitar. - Digo, friamente, para eles.

- Ah claro. Vou deixar as roupas aqui. - O policial diz, deixando o pacote na cômoda.

Ele, a filha e a garota saem do quarto, e eu olho para a sacola, retirando e vendo algumas peças de roupas. Irei pegá-las emprestado por um tempo. Pego dinheiro da minha carteira e sigo até o banheiro, aonde retiro o curativo da cabeça, notando que não havia mais nada. Arranco a agulha da mão esquerda, fazendo sangue esparramar pela pia até que o corte se fecha em segundos.

- Até parece que eu sou alguém normal, para início de conversa. - Comento, observando toda a cena como se fosse algo normal.

Retiro a camisola do hospital e visto uma camisa cinza, bermuda jeans, cinto, casaco e cachecol. Calço minhas botas, e sigo até a janela do banheiro, a abrindo. Me penduro e caio do terceiro andar, pousando nos galhos de uma grande árvore, me molhando. Olhando em volta, vendo que o corredor está praticamente vazio por causa da chuva, eu sigo ate perto do muro e desço do lado de fora. Percebo que estou um pouco longe de onde estava, e lembro que ali perto havia um grande shopping.

Decido ir lá, me perguntando se haveria alguma mesa de degustação. Aproveitaria e usaria o resto do dinheiro para comprar roupas novas e pensaria num jeito de arrumar mais dinheiro. Eu seguro as pontas dos meus cabelos, os puxando lentamente até que eles crescem, me deixando com a maioria dos fios um pouco mais baixo do ombro agora. Faço o mesmo com a franja, a aumentando um pouco para esconder um pouco meu rosto.

Entrando no Shopping, eu os seco e bato na roupa, fazendo as parar de pingar. Colocando as mãos nos bolsos, olho em volta e entro numa loja de roupas, pegando um short jeans, camiseta, meias e uma calcinha. Eu as passo no caixa e pago por elas, ficando com apenas algumas moedas. Eu troco de roupa, colocando as roupas do policial na sacola. Entrando no mercado, vejo que há uma mesa com degustação de torradas com geléias de sabores diferentes. Mais adiante, vejo outra com suco de frutas naturais, o que me faz sorrir.

- Será o suficiente por hoje. - Digo, me aproximando da mesa das torradas.

Sou servida com três torradas, uma com geléia de morando, outra com creme de cacau e a terceira com requeijão. Agradeço a moça, comendo-as.

- Os temperos são deliciosos. - Digo, abrindo um sorriso. - Quem sabe outro dia eu os compro.

- Muito obrigada pela sua opinião. - A funcionária que me servira diz, sorrindo.

Me afasto dela, seguindo para a mesa do suco, aonde bebo um de laranja.

- Muito obrigado. - Digo, indo em direção a saída do mercado.

Então, vejo algo que me chama a atenção. Um concurso de xadrez, de participação gratuita, valendo um prêmio de Três Milhões de Yenes. Ele será realizado daqui a três dias no centro de eventos do shopping. Me soa interessante, mas... eu desejava que pelo menos fosse hoje. Lá no centro, eu noto um grupo de adolescentes reunidos. Três garotos e duas garotas, sendo uma delas com uma máscara no rosto. Eu me aproximo mais um pouco, escutando o que eles conversavam.

- E agora, com a Sora sem voz, não podemos nos apresentar. - Um dos rapazes fala, segurando bastões de bateria.

- Não podemos fazer nada com relação a isso. Eu estou preocupado que ela está doente, mas ainda sim está aqui. - Outro, carregando uma case negra nas costas, fala.

A garota se levanta para tossir mais, e acaba me notando. Ela tem uma crise de tosse e eu corro na direção dela, a apanhando antes que ela desmaie.


	4. Chapter 4

4ª rosa ~ A garota e o show

- Sora-chan! - Eu escuto, e toco na testa dela.

- Ela está pegando fogo. - Digo, e olho para eles. - Vocês são... xKiseki?

- Sim, somos. - O rapaz dos bastões fala.

- Acho melhor levar esta garota para o hospital. - Digo, a erguendo. - Eu posso ficar no lugar do vocal, do baixista ou guitarrista caso um dos dois for acompanhá-la.

- Você é capaz de tocar nossas músicas? - O rapaz da guitarra fala, e eu nego com a cabeça.

Ele retira o case do ombro e me entrega, enquanto eu respondo a pergunta dele.

- Eu canto músicas da Miho Fukuhara, mas gostaria de não cantá-las, já que elas são de vocês. - Digo, vendo que ele pega a garota nos braços.

- Kyo, leve Sora para o hospital. Nós tocaremos covers mesmo, por hoje. - O rapaz dos bastões fala. - Ligue para Risa-san e relate tudo.

- Entendido. - O rapaz diz, carregando a garota desmaiada até a entrada, pegando um taxi.

Abro o case e retiro uma guitarra preta, a analisando.

- É uma boa guitarra. Bem cuidada. - Digo, colocando a fita dele no ombro e deslizando meu dedo indicador pelos acordes. - Já que estou aqui, não custa nada fazer.

Subo no palco aberto montado para a banda, colocando a sacola ali encostada. Ligo a guitarra no amplificador e me aproximo do microfone. Eu o seguro com as duas mãos, respirando fundo.

Cry no more

I'm your eyes when sight has gone

Make a wish upon that star

I will be there for you

Cry no more

Spread your wings and fly so far

'cross the seas to distant shores

Always be there for you

When I close my eyes

I see the darkness

Fade into a memory

Seen the light

Shining so bright

The dawning of a better day

Everything that you believe

Will give you all the strength that you need

To carry on

De repente, percebo que a outra garota toca no piano, e um dos outros dois rapazes está com violino no ombro, tocando também. Eu continuo a cantar.

Cry no more

When your friends have all gone home

There's no need to be alone

I will be there for you

Look up to the skies you'll realize

I live for all eternity

Take a look within your heart

A love for all the world to see

Everything that you believe

Will give you all the strength that you need

To carry on

You know that

Walking down the road of life there will always be pain

And the weight is so strong

That you can't go on

But you can turn it around just reach for me yeah

You know that I will always be there

My love will set you free

When I close my eyes

I see the darkness

Fade into a memory

Seen the light

Shining so bright

The dawning of a better day

Everything that you believe

Will give you all the strength that you need

To carry on

That you need

To carry on

Cry no more

I'm your eyes when sight has gone

Make a wish upon that star

I will be there for you

O público que começa a se juntar, nos aplaude, e eles se entreolham. O garoto com os bastões se senta atrás da bateria.

- Vamos tocar No Warning? - Ele pergunta, girando os bastões.

- Por mim é uma ótima idéia. - Digo, colocando a guitarra na minha frente.

Eu noto que o rapaz do violino agora ajusta um contra-baixo, e eu afirmo com a cabeça quando ele termina. Começo a tocar a guitarra, e eles me acompanham.

Yesterday I was a fool without a story

Suddenly the sweetest thing has happened to me

I say, I say

There's no warning when you're hit by love

There's no warning when you're hit by love

I'm a girl who always thought she had a theory

Thought I was the only one who ever knew me

I say, I say

There's no warning when you're hit by love

There's no warning when you're hit by love

There is no one out there honestly

who more than me could be more surprised

But I bet you wont be able to resist when you look in his eyes

Since the day that I was born I had it figured

I was ready with my finger on the trigger

I say, I say

There's no warning when you're hit by love

When he walks into a room its like a vision

And for once in my whole life ain't my decision

I say, I say

There's no warning when you're hit by love

There's no instructions saying this way up

There's no label this is fragile stuff

There's no writing saying hot to touch

There is no one out there honestly

who more than me could be more surprised

But I bet you wont be able to resist when you look in his eyes

Yesterday I was a fool without a story

Suddenly the sweetest thing has happened to me

I say, I say

There's no warning when you're hit by love

Since the day that I was born I had it figured

I was ready with my finger on the trigger

I say, I say

There's no warning when you're hit by love

There's no warning when you're hit by love...

Eu volto a olhar para o público, que se aproxima. Eles já notam que tem algo de estranho, pois uma pessoa com cabelos tão chamativos como os meus está no lugar da cantora principal da banda.

- Senhoras e Senhores. Eu sei que vocês estavam esperando o show da banda +Kiseki, mas um pequeno acidente aconteceu com a vocalista, Hoshino Sora, a impossibilitando de se apresentar hoje. - Digo, fazendo-os se entreolhar. - Eu me chamo Hishigaki Yuki, e serei a substituta dela por hoje. Peço que compreendam a situação e nos escutem, já que eu só canto músicas da Miho Fukuhara. e então, "On Top Of The World"...

O rapaz da bateria começa a bater os bastões, e nós começamos a tocar.

I know times have been hard for you

You tell me your hurting

But I know you're gonna make it through

With me

You'll carry on

Let yourself be strong now

Tell me you're not alone

All this time on top of the world

And it's a long way down

One more brick on top of the world

And we all fall down

Don't take your time

Like I've wasted mine

We'll soon be gone tomorrow

You've got someone to talk you down

Although it's not easy

But don't stop

You can do one more round for me

I may be wrong

But I think I belong here

Tell me I'm not alone

All this time on top of the world

And it's a long way down

One more brick on top of the world

And we all fall down

Don't take your time

Like I've wasted mine

We'll soon be gone tomorrow

Don't get blown away

Whistle down the wind

Don't fade to grey

Your colours here to stay

You'll carry on

Carry on

Carry on

Ooh...

Ooh...

All this time on top of the world

And it's a long way down

One more brick on top of the world

And we all fall down

Don't take your time

Like I've wasted mine

We'll soon be gone tomorrow

Terminamos de tocar, e as pessoas aplaudem. Eu volto ao microfone, já me preparando para a próxima canção.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me


	5. Chapter 5

ª rosa ~ A garota dos saltos

- Você tem uma bela voz. - Escuto o rapaz que esta tocando baixo. - Acho até que se compara com a da Sora.

- Eu não acho. - Digo, abaixando o rosto.

- Depois conversamos. - O baterista fala, no que eu noto um violão preto encostado ali.

- Posso usá-lo? - Pergunto, e eles se entreolham.

- Acho que está tudo bem. - O baixista diz, dando de ombros.

Eu retiro a guitarra e coloco o violão, me aproximando do microfone e começando a tocar, enquanto sou acompanhada por eles.

I know I cannot live without sunlight and water

I know I can't survive without oxygen to breathe

Love is fragile like a flower

What don't kill you makes you stronger

I know I'd fall to pieces if you stopped lovin' me

What if love can last forever

You mean everything you say

What if I believed

Nothin's gonna change

If you love me baby don't

Take it away, don't

Take it away

Don't take it away from me

I know this photograph it won't capture what we're feeling

This moment it will pass 'til it's just a memory

Love is patient and forgiving

What don't break you makes you wiser

Cos I know that I'd be broken if you walk away from me

We could stay like this forever

Feels so good that I'm afraid

In a moment you know

Anything could change

If you love me baby don't

Baby only you can move me

Catch me when I fall

Then wrap your arms around me

Tell me I'm beautiful yea

I wanna hear you say you're never giving up

The only thing you're fighting for, fighting for is this love

So don't take it away,

Don't take it away

Don't take it away your love

Don't take it away from me

Termino de tocar, e então me afasto, me curvando para o público. Retiro o violão, e me curvo para eles.

- Foi divertido. - Digo, sorrindo.

- Eh? - Eles perguntam, surpresos.

- Com licença, então. - Digo, pegando o pacote das roupas e descendo do palco.

Estava me expondo demais. Alguém como eu não pode se expor demais. Até porque eu não sou uma humana normal. Não havia ainda resolvido o problema do dinheiro, o que era normal.

- Acho que só me resta uma coisa mesmo. Ir para o colégio e me esconder por lá. - Comento, me aproximando da saída do shopping. Já é de noite e a chuva havia cessado. Vou para o lado de fora, respirando fundo.

- Provavelmente em torno de meia-hora. - Comento, coçando o nariz. - Melhor ir pra lá logo, e depois devolvo essas roupas.

Coloco o pacote entre o casaco e a minha barriga, fechando-o logo em seguida. Me dirijo para um beco escuro e começo a saltar por entre as paredes, até chegar ao tomo do muro do prédio ao lado do shopping. Olho em volta, e sigo para o telhado da casa por detrás do prédio, seguindo em direção da escola entre os telhados e muros altos, sempre parando para usar minha visão e audição para escutar se alguém me via.

De repente, sinto uma rajada de ventos fortes se aproximando e desço para a calçada, me segurando em um poste. A ventania chega, carregando desde latas de café e refrigerante a papéis de jornais. Continuo a seguir meu caminho tranquilamente, por entre as pessoas que eram atingidas pelas coisas que eram arremessadas pelo vento forte. Eu apenas desvio dos objetos 'problemáticos' e bloqueio o resto com os braços. A escola ainda está longe, e meus saltos podem não saírem perfeitos por causa dos ventos.

Paro para respirar fundo novamente, usando o meu nariz para detectar a hora certa que vai chover. Noto que não demora muito tempo, e continuo a seguir o caminho, até finalmente chegar ao colégio. Com um salto, eu pulo o muro, parando por detrás do ginásio. Vendo que os portões já estavam trancados e as luzes apagadas, sigo até o prédio, sentindo pingos de chuva cair em cima de mim. Abro uma janela quebrada do corredor e entro por ela, a fechando enquanto a chuva volta a cair com mais força.

- Essa foi por pouco. - Digo, abrindo o casaco e retirando o pacote amassado.


	6. Chapter 6

6ª Rosa ~ A garota do sonho

Sigo até a sala dos professores, passando até a sala do diretor. Eu ligo o aquecedor e me deito no sofá, dormindo ali mesmo sem que me desse conta.

Tudo está escuro. Eu não vejo nada. Eu não escuto nada. Eu não posso me mexer.

Onde estou? Eu não sei. Quem sou eu? Eu não sei. Quem é você? Eu não sei.

...

Eu sou você. Você sou eu.

Eu sou tudo. Você é nada.

Eu sou a verdadeira. Você é a falsa.

Eu sou a original. Você é apenas...

...

Mãe?

Onde está você, mãe?

...

Por que insiste em dizer que quer me trazer de volta a vida, se eu já não pertenço mais a esse mundo?

Por que está fazendo algo que fere a lógica que o ser humano deveria seguir?

Por que está fazendo um ser perfeito, que jamais deveria abrir os olhos?

...

Eu sou você. VOcê sou eu.

...

Yuki, eu vou te fazer retornar para os meus braços.

...

Não. Eu não sou Yuki. Mas eu fui criada para ser a Yuki.

Eu fui criada para agir, pensar e falar como a Yuki.

Não. Eu não sou Yuki.

...

Yuki, volte para mim, minha filha.

...

Eu te odeio, mãe! Eu te odeio!

...

Mamãe...

...

Eu te amo, Yuki. Mamãe ama você demais.

...

Não... eu não sou Yuki.

**- Black Rose Project. START!**

Abro os olhos de sobressalto, ofegante. Percebo que meu corpo está molhado de suor, para a minha surpresa. Afinal, normalmente, eu não suo. Olho para o relógio, vendo que já está quase amanhecendo. Me levanto, desligando o aquecedor, e saindo da sala. Sigo até o vestuário feminino, abrindo a porta do meu armário. Pelo menos lá eu deixo uma farda e algumas coisas de reserva. Eu pego tudo, e sigo para os chuveiros, tomando um bom banho.

Visto a farda e coloco as outras roupas no armário, o trancando. De um dos objetos que eu peguei, tem uma tesoura longa, no que eu a pego para cortar meus cabelos, os voltando ao tamanho de antes. Afinal seria estranho de um dia para o outro meu cabelo ter crescido tanto. Sigo para a cafeteria, pegando alguns pacotes de itens bem perto de vencer e sigo até a mesa, comendo ali, sozinha, de cabeça baixa. Pego a garrafa de suco de laranja e me levanto da mesa, andando pelos corredores. De repente, na estrada, vejo um poster do festival escolar.

- Ah é, já estamos na época... - Começo a dizer, mas paro ao escutar vozes dos professores.

"O que devemos fazer com Kuroto-kun?" - Um deles pergunta, e eu noto que pela voz e o professor de Física e Vice-diretor.

"Infelizmente ela é a primeira colocada dos exames. Apesar dela ser uma estudante especial graças a bondade suprema do diretor, não significa que uma garota deve andar por ai usando uniforme masculino." - Harada-sensei fala, e eu mordo meus lábios.

"Ela é assustadora! Eu não quero dar aula com ela na sala de aula." - Mizuhara-sensei, que ensina japonês, diz.

Não é como se eu quisesse estudar mesmo. É apenas parte do disfarce. Então, acho que é melhor partir para outro mesmo. Agora só definir... que tipo de pessoa agirei a partir de agora.

- Me desculpe...

Me afasto, voltando para o meu armário. Troco de roupa e pego a sacola, retirando o meu sobrenome da porta e o quebrando com a mão esquerda, e o colocando no lixo. Pelo menos não deve chover mais por um tempo, então decido devolver as roupas do policial. Mas antes, acho melhor passar na sala do diretor. Sigo até a sala dele pelo corredor, passando pelos professores.

- Ei, Kuroto! O que pensa que está fazendo andando na escola com essas roupas! - Harada-sensei grita, mas eu o ignoro.

Entro na sala do diretor, vendo que este estava conversando com uma bela moça de longos cabelos negros e óculos.

- Peço desculpas pela interrupção. - Digo, me curvando para eles. - Diretor, eu agradeço pela sua ajuda, mas eu não tenho mais necessidade de ir para a escola, então estou cancelando minha matrícula.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Ele pergunta, franzindo a testa.

- Eu agradeço pela oportunidade que o senhor me deu, mas eu não quero ficar em um local que as pessoas tenham medo de mim. - Digo, me curvando novamente.


	7. Chapter 7

7ª rosa ~ A garota da rosa

- Essas roupas... Foi você que ajudou +Kiseki ontem no shopping? - A moça pergunta, me fazendo franzir a testa. - A descrição bate, tirando os cabelos que estão mais curtos.

- Eu apenas ajudo as pessoas. Nada mais nada menos. - Digo, séria.

- Ela é a garota que você me falou, Sensei? - A moça pergunta para o diretor, e eu o olho.

- Sim, ela é Kuroto Haruyuki. - Ele fala, me fitando.

- Interessante. - A mulher fala, se erguendo da poltrona e se aproximando de mim. - Eu me chamo Kohana Chizuru, e sou a diretora da Escola Akai Tsubasa.

Akai Tsubasa? A prestigiosa Escola que é o centro da Ilha de Tsukushima?

- E o que a senhora gostaria de uma simples garota como eu? - Pergunto, ficando curiosa com aquilo tudo.

- Gostaria de convidá-la a passar um dia nos terrenos da minha escola. - Ela diz, me fazendo arregalar os olhos. - Afinal estou desejando contratar você para atuar como uma estudante transferida.

- E por que precisa me contratar? - Pergunto, passando os dedos da mão direita nos lábios.

- Por que estou lidando com diversos alunos de nacionalidades diferentes e está se mostrando difícil manter a harmonia entre eles. E os professores não sabem o que fazer.

- Heh. Acho que uma visita não matará ninguém. - Digo, sorrindo. - Quando podemos ir?

- Que tal... Agora? - Ela pergunta, abrindo um sorriso também.

- Não podia ser melhor. - Digo, gostando dela. - Eu só gostaria de um tempo para encontrar uma pessoa e entregar isto aqui.

- Espera um pouco? Você é o garoto que salvou Mio-chan do acidente? - Ela pergunta, olhando o conteúdo do pacote.

- Ehh? - Pergunto, surpresa, lembrando que o nome dela é esse mesmo.

- Você está bem? Eu ouvi de Satonaka e de Risa que o rapaz havia fugido. - De repente, ela me toca na cabeça, aonde eu havia sido acertada ontem.

- Ei! - Grito, me desvenciando e me afastando dela.

- O que houve? - O diretor pergunta, se aproximando também.

- Não tem machucado. - Ela comenta, e eu me afasto, saindo da sala do diretor.

Me deparo com os professores, que se assustam com a minha súbita saída.

- Ah, Kuroto-kun. - Harada-sensei fala, e eu o olho.

- O que é? - Pergunto, friamente.

- Você vai se transferir? Uma pena. - Ele diz, desviando o olhar de mim.

- "Infelizmente ela é a primeira colocada dos exames. Apesar dela ser uma estudante especial graças a bondade suprema do diretor, não significa que uma garota deve andar por ai usando uniforme masculino." - Digo, o deixándo pálido.

- O quê? - Mizuhara-sensei pergunta, assustada com o meu olhar nela.

- "Ela é assustadora! Eu não quero dar aula com ela na sala de aula." - Eu falo, repetindo as falas dele de mais cedo. - Podem parar de atuar. Eu sei que vocês não gostam de mim. Mas eu nunca deixei de gostar das aulas de vocês.

Dou uma risada e me afasto, indo em direção ao portão da escola, onde os alunos já começavam a entrar. Eles me olham com surpresa, por me verem saíndo da escola com roupas femininas, cochichando entre si.

- Kuroto-kun. - Escuto, e olho para a diretora da Akai que vinha atrás de mim. - Eu peço desculpas se acabei por interpretá-la errado, mas eu insisto em querer que você venha comigo. Eu posso ajudá-la com a pessoa que você está procurando.

- Mamãe? - Pergunto, surpresa, a fazendo arregalar os olhos.

- Eu estava me referindo à Satonaka Hiroto, o policial. - Ela diz, e eu abaixo o rosto.

- Ah, eu não preciso me preocupar com isso. - Digo, dando risada.

É verdade. Se nem eu mesma tenho como encontrá-la, imagina alguém como ela. De repente, o telefone toca.

- Só um momento. - Ela me diz, atendendo ao telefone. - Pois não, Hishigaki-sensei?

- Hishigaki? - Eu pergunto, surpresa.

A diretora nota minha expressão, falando com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Ela desliga, e eu decido ariscar.

- Algo errado? - Ela pergunta, e eu abro um sorrido.

- Não, nada. - Digo, abrindo um sorriso. - Eu gostaria de pedir sua ajuda, então.

- Muito bem. Espero que a transferência para a Akai Tsubasa seja bem sucedida.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! - Diversos alunos que paravam para escutar gritam ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos? - Ela pergunta, dando risada.

- Tudo bem. - Digo, respirando fundo.

No carro dela, eu me sento no banco do carona, colocando o cinto. Ela dá partida, e seguimos pelas ruas.

- Eu aceito a sua proposta. - Digo, no que ela freia bruscamente.

- O quê? - Ela pergunta, surpresa. - Mas e...

- Eu aceito. - Repito, no que ela volta a dirigir.

- Você tem certeza? - Ela pergunta, concentrada. - Eu sei um pouco de sua situação pelo diretor da sua escola. Além disso, eu quero saber mais sobre você, pois eu não acredito que você ganhou seus poderes fora de Tsukushima.

- Poderes? - Pergunto, surpresa.

- Bem, você possui magia? Ou ESP? - Ela pergunta, e eu a olho com surpresa.

- Posso lhe chamar de Kohana-sensei? - Pergunto, a fitando fixamente.

- Eu gostaria que fosse Chizuru-sensei. - Ela diz, abrindo um sorriso. - Mas não vou forçá-la.

- Então, Chizuru-sensei. - Digo, voltando a olhar para onde o carro seguia. - Eu Não tenho 'poderes'. Eu apenas tenho controle total sobre o meu corpo. Como por exemplo...

Noto que ela para em um sinal de trânsito e eu pego nos meus fios de cabelo, os puxando. Ela se assusta com o fato de eles estarem crescendo à medida que são puxados.

- Incrível! - Ela fala, tocando nos meus fios longos.

- Eu não sou uma humana. - Digo, respirando fundo. - Se Sensei quer mesmo saber sobre mim, vou dar uma dica de onde começar a procurar.

- Como assim? - Ela pergunta, me olhando.

Mordo meu lábio e dou uma tossida. Talvez seja por isso que eu tive o sonho mais cedo. Talvez eu esteja perto de reencontrar a pessoa que estou procurando à muito tempo. Então finalmente poderei dar um fim nessa minha tortura.

- Black Rose Project. - Digo, sentindo as palavras rasgarem a minha garganta.

- Black Rose? Não me diga... Hishigaki-sensei...

- Então você sabe. - Falo, a olhando. - Hishigaki Fumiko. Minha "mãe".

- Mas que eu saiba, todas as rosas haviam morrido no incêndio. - Ela fala, estacionando o carro para acompanhar direito aquela conversa.

- Todas menos a rosa branca. Ela não podia matar com suas próprias mãos a clone da própria filha, que se suicidou em Fukui 10 anos atrás. - Digo, abrindo um sorriso.

- Que prova você tem de que tudo o que você me disse é verdade? - Ela pergunta, se inclinando para apoiar a cabeça nos braços, que descansavam no volante.

- Nenhuma. Apenas meus sonhos e minhas memórias. - Respondo, olhando pela janela da porta.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

Ela para em frente a um condomínio fechado, e eu a olho.

- Não sei. Tenho medo de dizer pra ela quem eu realmente sou e ela se fazer de desentendida ou me falar coisas que possam me machucar. - Digo, abaixando o rosto e dando uma risada. - Parece até piada, um clone com medo de coisas assim.

- Você... - Ela começa a dizer, mas eu a interrompo.

- O policial mora aqui? - Pergunto, abrindo a porta do carro.

- Sim, ele mora com a filha 103. - Ela diz, e eu saio do carro.

Sigo até o apartamento, e quando me aproximo, vejo a porta entreaberta.


	8. Chapter 8

8ª rosa ~ A Menina da limpeza.

Sinto um cheiro forte vindo de dentro dele e empurro a porta de leve, vendo aquele local sujo e bagunçado. Escuto então que alguém vomita lá dentro e eu coloco a sacola no chão.

- Olá? - Pergunto, me aproximando da cozinha.

A visão que eu tenho é assustadora. Muita louça suja, insetos e lixo espalhados.

- Este lugar está pior a cada dia que se passa. - Kohana-sensei fala, atrás de mim.

Abro a porta de um cômodo, vendo a menina vomitando no vaso sanitário. Ela me olha.

- Onii-chan? - Ela pergunta, embaraçada.

- Está tudo bem. - Digo, me aproximando dela. - Ponha tudo para fora.

Massageio as costas dela, a estimulando. Ela vomita mais um pouco e se levanta, indo lavar a boca numa pia imunda. Quando ela acaba, noto que ela me parecia cansada e sonolenta. A pego no braço, a acariciando pelos cabelos até escutá-la dormir.

- Kohana-sensei, este lugar é sempre assim? - Pergunto para a diretora, que está na entrada do banheiro.

- Sim. Satonaka tenta encontrar uma empregada, mas sempre surge um problema. Principalmente com relação a comida. Alem disso, levaria pelo menos uma semana para limpar tudo. - Ela fala, tampando o nariz.

- E a mãe dela? - Pergunto, estranhando aquela situação toda.

- Ela abandonou os dois há uns 6 meses atrás. - A diretora responde. - E mesmo assim, ela odiava fazer serviços domésticos.

- Se fosse eu, levaria em torno d horas. - Digo, olhando em volta.

- Só isso? Eu não acredito. - Ela fala, e eu me viro.

- Então, que tal assim. A senhora leva Mio-chan para passear durante esse período. E quando a senhora estiver satisfeita, pode voltar. - Digo, entregando a menina dorminhoca para ela, que a pega no braço.

- E o que eu digo para Satonaka? - Ela pergunta, dando risada.

- A verdade, ora. Que eu quis agradecer por tudo e que Mio-chan estava passando mal. - Respondo, fazendo carinho na menina.

- Então eu vou levá-la até um pediatra que eu conheço para que ele a examine. - Ela me avisa. - Quero saber se Mio-chan está bem.

- Muito bem. - Digo, satisfeita. - Até mais tarde, então.

- Certo.

Ela sai do apartamento com a menina e eu olho em volta, estralando os dedos e me aquecendo.

- Muito bem, vamos lá. - Digo, deixando a porta aberta mesmo.

Começo retirando as caixas cheias de coisas e as depositando no corredor. Abro as janelas, deixando o mau cheiro sair e sigo para a área de serviço, começando a lavar todas as roupas de cama, mesa e banho. Ligo a máquina de lavar e coloco tudo dentro, a ativando. Pego todos os produtos que eu preciso e vou para os quartos, retirando os colchões da cama, os travesseiros e os bichinhos de pelúcia da menina, os colocando na varanda para levar bastante sol. Na cozinha, começando a limpar um balcão para a louça limpa. Eu passo então a lavar toda a louça. Termino e limpo o resto da cozinha, passando pano no chão, pia, balcões, mesa e estante. Tudo que estava velho e estragado eu jogo numa sacola preta Na sala, passo o pano nos móveis, no chão e nas janelas. Estendo as roupas lavadas na varanda e coloco as de vestir na máquina. Sigo para o banheiro, o limpando. Juntando o lixo todo numa enorme sacola preta, eu a amarro e a deixo do lado de fora. Passo a limpar e arrumar os quartos, e logo pego de volta os colchões, os colocando na cama. Os cubro com lençóis e colchas limpas. Pego então as roupas lavadas, as estendendo na varada no lugar das colchas e lençóis.

- Incrível! - Escuto a voz da menina, já mais alegre, que entra correndo pela casa.

- Bem vindas de volta. - Digo, saindo do quarto dela.

- Onii-chan, você quem arrumou aqui? - Ela pergunta, entrando no quarto dela.

- Você gostou? - Pergunto, pegando as pelúcias dela.

- Demais. - Ela fala, sorrindo. - Mio se sente bem em casa agora.

- Então, Mio-chan. Quer comer algo? - Pergunto, indo para a cozinha.

- Waaaaaaaaaaah, cozinha tá brilhando! - Ela exclama, me fazendo rir.

- Bom trabalho. - Kohana-sensei me fala, na porta da cozinha.

- Ainda não acabei. - Digo, preparando omeletes e suco de limão.

Eu os sirvo na mesa para a menina e a diretora, e lavo a louça suja.

- E o de Onii-chan? - Mio-chan pergunta, me olhando.

- Eu estou ocupado agora, então não pretendo comer nada ainda. - Digo, passando por eles.

Na porta da cozinha, eu escuto.

- Que delícia! - Ambas falam ao mesmo tempo, me fazendo rir alto.

- Comam a vontade. - Digo, indo para o corredor do lado de fora do apartamento.

Abro as caixas e vejo diversos livros de vários autores e temas diferentes. Eu passo um pano na capa deles, e passo a arrumá-los numa estante da sala que até então tinha lixo em cima. Volto para a cozinha, por onde decido preparar um jantar para a menina e seu pai. Preparo então numa grande frigideira pedaços finos de carne e peito de frango, os grelhando com azeite. Em uma outra ´panela, preparo o macarrão para Yakisoba, coloco legumes também para cozinhar.

- O que você está fazendo? - A diretora pergunta, tocando nos meus ombros.

- Yakisoba. - Respondo, desligando o fogo dos legumes. - É o que dá pra fazer com as coisas que sobraram daqui.

Abaixo o fogo da frigideira e a coloco em cima e outro fogo que está apagado, enquanto escorro cuidadosamente os legumes, os pegando mesmo que estejam muito quentes com as mãos vazias, franzindo a testa por causa da dor. Pego uma faca grande e começo a picotar o repolho, as cenouras, tofu e o brócolis, tacando tudo na frigideira com a carne e frango, colocando molho Shoyu em cima. Coloco o macarrão para escorrer, e o deixo repousando enquanto misturo tudo na frigideira, assando no fogo baixo. Acrescento sal, e mexo bastante. Passo tudo para uma panela larga chamada wok e acrescento o macarrão já seco, continuando a misturar enquanto coloco molho de soja. Tampo a wok e desligo o fogo, passando a lavar a louça. Recolho a roupa deles e as dobro, guardando-as no guarda-roupa.

- Você levou em torno de 7 horas e meia, como você mesma disse. - A diretora fala, me aplaudindo.

A menina também me aplaude, e eu olho para o relógio, vendo que são quase seis da noite.

- Me desculpe, acabamos que não indo para a Akai. - Digo, a olhando.

- Podemos ir amanhã. - Ela fala, sorrindo. Estamos na Golden Week de todo jeito.

- Amanhã... - Digo, lembrando do torneio de xadrez. do shopping. - Amanhã tem um torneio de xadrez que eu quero participar.

- Um torneio de xadrez? Por quê? - Ela pergunta, bastante surpresa.

- Eu gosto de testar meus limites. - Digo, sorrindo. - Me faz achar que pelo menos um momento posso ser realmente uma humana.

- Então vou querer ver de perto ate onde você consegue chegar. - Ela diz, me assustando.

- Soa interessante. - Digo, ate me assusto com um grito.

- MAS QUE DIABOS...?!

Olho para trás, para a entrada do apartamento, por onde vejo o policial olhando tudo admirado.

- Oh, Satonaka! Seja bem vindo de volta. - Kohana-sensei fala.

- Kohana-sensei. - Ele fala, e então me olha. - Quem é você?

- Eu... - Começo a falar, mas ensei toca na minha cabeça.

- Sabe o que é, Satonaka. - Ela começa a falar, séria. - Quando chegamos, encontramos Mio-chan vomitando. Levei ela no médico e este disse que ela comeu algo estragado. Essa garota aqui limpou sua casa, sob minhas ordens, já que eu não agüentava mais ver aquela imundice.

Ele coloca as coisas dele no chão e entra, olhando para a cozinha. Então segue para o banheiro, sala e quartos.

- Errr... Eu fiz jantar também, se não tiver sido um incômodo... - Começo a falar, e ele me olha.

- Agradeço pelo que fez, mas gostaria que saísse da minha casa. Eu não permitirei que algo assim aconteça novamente. - Ele fala, e eu abro um sorriso, abaixando o rosto.

- Eu compreendo. Agora se me der licença, eu irei agora. - Digo, me curvando para ele.

- Ei, Satonaka! - Sensei grita, mas eu a pego na manga da blusa florida, negando com a cabeça.

- Estamos indo agora. - Falo, puxando-a para a porta e a fechando atrás de nós.


	9. Chapter 9

9ª rosa ~ A Menina do cheque-mate

Assim que as duas saem, Satonaka entra na cozinha, se surpreendendo ao ver sua filha comendo Yakisoba. com vontade.

- Onii-chan ja vem pra comer? - Ela pergunta, após finalizar o prato.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - O policial pergunta, se aproximando do prato de Yakisoba deixado na mesa.

- Onii-chan limpou a casa, lavou a roupa, arrumou as coisas e fez janta deliciosa. - Ela diz, abrindo um sorriso. - Mio adora Onii-chan.

- Onii-chan, onii-chan. Quem é esse 'onii-chan'? - Ele pergunta, sentindo o cheiro gostoso do prato.

- Onii-chan é onii-chan. Ele cantou para Mio parar de chorar ontem. Ele protegeu Mio. - Ela fala, o assustando.

- Quê? Então você quer dizer que aquela lá é Kuroto Haruyuki-kun? Mas os cabelos... - O policial experimenta a comida, a achando deliciosa. - Incrível, isso está bom mesmo.

Ele come bastante, até ficar satisfeito. Ele pega os pratos e os coloca na louça.

- Amanhã eu lavo. - Ele fala, massageando os ombros.

Mio entrega para ele o pacote que a garota havia trazido, com as roupas que ele arrumou para ela ontem.

- Ela... - Ele começa a dizer, soltando um suspiro.

- Papa, boa noite. - Mio-chan fala, o abraçando.

- Boa noite, Mio. - Ele diz, a soltando.

Ela então vai para o quarto, adormecendo logo em seguida. O pai vai para a varanda, acendendo um cigarro e apoiando-se no batente.

- Falando nisso, por que Kohana-sensei está com ela? - Ele se pergunta. - Mas... como ela pode mudar tanto só por casa dos cabelos longos e roupas femininas?

Ele retira o cigarro da boca. assoprando a fumaça ao vento.

- E, ela realmente fez um otimo trabalho limpando aqui. - Ele comenta, se virando para o apartamento e apoiando os braços e as costas no batente. - Mas... Por que ela estava junto a Kohana-sensei?

Ele então retira do bolso o telefone celular e disca um número.

- Risa-dono, é Satonaka, Desculpa estar ligando essa hora, só que eu encontrei Kuroto Haruyuki junto com Kohana-sensei na minha casa hoje. Sabe o que ela pretende?

...

Me aproximo do carro dela, e paro, inclinando o rosto para o céu escuro.

- O que pretende fazer agora? - Sensei pergunta, e eu a olho abrir a porta do quarto.

- Provavelmente comer alguma coisa e dormir. - Respondo, inclinando o rosto.

- Então, que tal ser minha convidada? - Ela pergunta, abrindo a porta do carro apoiando o braço no teto.

- E incomodá-la mais ainda? - Pergunto, dando risada. - Não, muito obrigado. Boa noite.

Eu me afasto, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Você sou eu. Eu sou você. Você é tudo. Eu sou nada. Você é a verdadeira. Eu sou a falsa. Você é a original. Eu sou apenas... - Ergo o rosto para cima, desejando que chovesse.

...

O torneio de xadrez do Shopping está para começar e como havia falado ontem, Kohana-sensei, ela está ali para assistir. Vejo que figuras conhecidas estão presentes. Jogadores profissionais, que querem apenas saborear a vitória, enquanto eu apenas estava interessada em jogar. Como pensei, as rodadas iniciais foram muito fáceis, com direito a xeque-mate meu em apenas 6 turnos. Mas dentre os competidores, eu estou interessada em uma outra bastante peculiar. Akemi Risa, a garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis que visitara a senhora dois dias atrás. Ela, como eu, continua vencendo. No fim, acabamos por nos enfrentar nas semi-finais. Sentadas na mesa, nós apenas trocamos olhares. É dado o início da partida, com ela começando. Se torna um desafio interessante, a medida que os turnos passavam. Interessantes porque a cada jogada dela, eu noto que passo cada vez mais tempo analisando o tabuleiro. E em uma delas, eu levo minha mão esquerda para o meu rosto, cobrindo a boca com ela. Fecho os olhos, me preparando para desistir.

Abro os olhos escutando o barulho de palmas, e então percebo que a garota me fita. Eu olho para ela e para o tabuleiro, vendo que uma peça minha está em um lugar diferente. Eu... dei xeque-mate nela? Mas... eu ia desistir... O que está havendo aqui?

- Me desculpe. - Falo, me levantando da mesa e indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Kuroto-kun? - Escuto Kohana-sensei, mas apenas passo por ela.

Na pia do banheiro, eu vomito um pouco, ofegante. No espelho, noto que meu olho esquerdo, normalmente verde, está vermelho.

- Por... quê? - Eu me pergunto, assustada.

- Porque você é fraca. - A imagem do espelho responde, abrindo um sorriso.

- Yuki? - Pergunto, tocando no espelho.

- Está na hora. Agora eu vou acordar e assumir o que é meu por direito. - A imagem fala, e eu me afasto, levando a mão na cabeça por sentir uma forte dor.


	10. Chapter 10

10ª rosa ~ A menina da confusão

Saindo do banheiro, Kuroto Haruyuki dá de cara com Akemi Risa, que a olha fixamente.

- Seu cabelo... - Ela começa a dizer, notando que os cabelos ruivos da dela estavam maiores que antes.

- Me deixa em paz. - Kuroto diz, passando por ela.

- Hishigaki Yuki-kun, me perdoe, mas ainda não é o momento. - Akemi fala, e um círculo negro surge envolvendo o pescoço da garota, que se gruda nele.

Kuroto grita, tentando arrancar o círculo com as mãos. Apesar da resistência, ela acaba cedendo e caindo de joelhos, enquanto seu corpo é envolvido por uma luz.

- Você... por acaso... - Ela tenta falar, rouca, antes de desmaiar.

- Agora isso vai ser interessante. - Akemi diz, para uma mulher de calça e blazer azul marinho e cabelos castanhos presos em um coque.

- É ela, Risa-sama. - A mulher fala, se curvando para a garota.

- Sim. - Esta responde, observando a aproximação de Kohana Chizuru.

- O que pretende fazer com Kurono Haruyuki? - A diretora da Akai Tsubasa pergunta para sua aluna.

- Isso você vai saber quando chegarmos lá. - A garota fala, tocando nos lábios com a ponta dos dedos da mão esquerda. - Mais tarde acertarei com você os detalhes da transferência dele para a minha sala.

- Eu sei que não posso ir contra você, muito menos por você ser uma Mikado. Mas temos de ter cuidado. Hishigaki-sensei pode tentar se aproximar dela e tentar alguma coisa. - Sensei fala, a fazendo sorrir.

- Certamente ela virá, pois ela reconhecerá Haruyuki como a garota de sua criação. E isso a fará entrar em pânico. Pois segundo ela, todas as rosas foram destruídas. Então supomos que ela falhou em aniquilar a Rosa branca, ou esta conseguiu um jeito de fugir da destruição, quem pode nos responder é Kuroto Haruyuki mesmo. - Akemi fala, enquanto a mulher de cabelos castanhos se aproxima do corpo desmaiado.

- E o que você pretende fazer com ela? - Kohana-sensei pergunta. abrindo um sorriso.

- Ela vai virar meu mordomo. - Akemi diz, dando risadas. - O que pensa?

- Melhor do que eu pensei. - Sensei fala. - Deixe todos os detalhes da transferência dela comigo. Apenas me mande uma foto dela depois para a criação dos documentos dela.

- E quando você pretende colocar o dia do aniversário dela? - Akemi pergunta, curiosa.

- Primeiro de Abril. - Ela responde, sorrindo.

- Ótimo. - Akemi fala, sorrindo. - Vamos ver como ela vai se sair.

As duas se despedem e Akemi se vira para a mulher de cabelos castanhos.

- Saya-san, é com você.

...

Acordo com um forte incômodo nos meus ouvidos. Abrindo os olhos assustada, me vejo dentro de um avião que acabara de decolar. o que explica o meu incômodo.

- O quê? - Pergunto, surpresa, tentando me levantar da poltrona, mas não podendo por causa do cinto.

Eu olho em volta, vendo que estava num avião de porte pequeno, com mais algumas pessoas. Dentre elas, Akemi Risa e +Kiseki, o que me assusta. Então a Risa que eles falaram naquele dia era ela mesmo. Todos ali estavam adormecidos profundamente, com fones de ouvidos no rosto. Ao lado de Risa, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos estava escrevendo algo no que me parecia ser uma agenda. Ela me olha, séria.

- Então você acordou. Como está se sentindo? - Ela pergunta, depositando a caneta na agenda.

- É para eu estar sentindo algo? - Pergunto, inclinando o rosto.

- Não sei. Eu não sou você. - Ela fala, me fazendo sorrir.

- Pois é. - Digo, coçando os meus cabelos e notando que ele está diferente de como me lembro no banheiro so shopping. Ele está crescido e com camadas.

- Tomamos a liberdade de decidir seu futuro a partir de agora. - Ela fala, me fazendo olhá-la com surpresa. - Manteremos seu nome original, Haruyuki, mas decidimos mudar seu sobrenome. A partir de hoje, será Akai. Akai Haruyuki. Você estudará na sala 2-A da Akai Tsubasa e servirá Akemi Risa-sama como seu mordomo.

- Mordomo? - Pergunto, surpresa. - Não como 'empregada'?

- Se fosse empregada, você não teria permissão de acompanhar Risa-sama. Mas como mordomo, a história é diferente. - Ela fala, olhando para a garota que dormia ao seu lado. - Pode não parecer, mas esta garota aqui na verdade se chama Mikado Risa. Ela é a "Princesa do Dinheiro", já que seu pai é o presidente da maior empresa de bancos do mundo, a Mikado CO. Isso a fez ser alvo de sequestros e tentativas de assassinato. Ela está escondida na Akai sob o sobrenome Akemi, mas recentemente parece que descobriram o paradeiro dela.

- Essa garota... - Começo a falar, mas então solto um suspiro. - E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Uma nova identidade, um emprego, um local para viver, um local para estudar, novas roupas e objetos, salário, entre outros benefícios. - Ela fala, me assustando.

- Isso é demais. - exclamo. - Eu não posso receber tanto por trabalhar de mordomo.

- Acho que você entendeu errado. - Ela fala. - Isso tudo faz parte do seu trabalho como mordomo.

- Hahaha, isso é interessante. - Digo. - Então quer dizer que estamos indo para a ilha de Tsukushima?

- Exato. Você já está matriculado na Akai Tsubasa. Cortesia de Kohana Chizuru-sama. - Ela fala, e eu a olho.

- Me pergunto se eu sou capaz de fazer mesmo esse trabalho. - Comento, passando a olhar para a garota. - Se ela é mesmo uma Mikado, as coisas realmente serão difíceis.

- A única coisa que posso falar é que como não há ninguém ao lado dela para protegê-la, estamos contando com você e suas habilidades para ser essa pessoa. - Ela fala, e eu volto a olhá-la. - Você possuirá aliados pela escola, como a própria Kohana-sensei. Mas ao mesmo tempo, fique de olho nela. Pessoas que podem parecer aliados na verdade são pessoas que desejam a morte dela.

- Acho que não preciso me conter. - Digo, abrindo um sorriso.

- Que bom. - Ela fala, sorrindo também. - Assim não preciso me preocupar e posso fazer meu trabalho direito.

- Você é uma das secretárias da Mikado, não é? - Pergunto, ficando curiosa.

- Eu sou Kirihara Saya. Meu filho, o ator Kirihara Shirou, também está na Akai e é uma das pessoas que você pode contar, principalmente para entrar em contato comigo. - Ela me responde.

- Agora as coisas estão ficando interessantes. - Digo, soltando um suspiro.

- Não se esqueça. Seu trabalho é servir e obedecer Risa-sama. - Ela me avisa.

- Eu entendi o recado. Não precisa repetir. - Digo, sorrindo.

- Muito bem. Estarei esperando os resultados de seus esforços. - Ela fala, voltando a escrever na agenda.

Eu me viro para frente, fechando os olhos e me fazendo uma simples pergunta: Como diabos fui parar nessa situação?


	11. Chapter 11

11ª rosa ~ A garota em um novo mundo

O avião se prepara para pousar no Aeroporto de Tsukishima. Todos os ocupantes já estão acordados, conversando um com o outro. Eu permaneço na minha, aguardando o avião estacionar.

Com a saída já sendo liberada, eu me levanto, ajeitando a roupa. Noto que sou observada por todos os membros do +kiseki, e me pergunto se eles sabem que eu sou a garota que cantou com eles no outro dia.

Eu decido ser a última a sair do avião, para não incomodar ninguém. Então para a minha surpresa, Akemi Risa-sama se dirige para mim.

- Haruyuki, me acompanhe. - Ela fala, me chamando a atenção.

- Sim. - Digo, me curvando para ela.

Ficando ereta, eu me aproximo. Noto que Kirihara-san já havia se retirado, e eu olho para uma pequena mala que estava no bagageiro.

- Se me permite, Risa-sama, posso carregá-la para a senhorita? - Pergunto, já a deixando ciente que sabia das circunstâncias.

- Por favor. - Ela fala, abrindo um sorriso.

Pego a mala e sigo atrás dela para fora do avião, sendo acompanhada pelos membros da banda. Percebo que a cantora me olha. Nala de retirada de bagagem, Risa-sama se põe à minha frente.

- Como já havia explicado para vocês mais cedo, quando ele estava dormindo, este é Akai Haruyuki. Ele trabalhara para mim e estudará conosco na Sala 2-A. Ele também trabalhará como meu assistente na gerência de vocês, por isso, quero que se dêem bem com ele.

- Se você confia nele, já é o suficiente. - O bacterista fala, não parecendo me reconhecer. - Eu sou o baterista, Yamamoto Atsushi.

- Guitarra e violão. Meu nome é Horitsuba Kyou. - O rapaz que na outra noite eu substituí fala.

- Eu toco piano de calda e eletrônico. Me chamo Yamada Fuyumi. - A pianista diz, acenando para mim.

- Sou Aozaki Akito, Violinista e baixista. - O outro rapaz fala, também acenando.

- Me chamo Hoshino Sora. Sou a vocalista. - Hoshino-san fala, se curvando para mim.

- Ainda tem Yukimura Miki, que é a segunda guitarrista. Mas ela precisou se ausentar por problemas pessoais. - Risa-sama fala para mim. - Você a conhecerá semana que vem, quando as aulas retomarem.

- Entendido. - Eu digo.

Todos pegam suas bagagens, e eu pego mais uma bagagem de Risa-sama. Do lado de fora do Aeroporto, uma van estava a espera dos alunos. Todos embarcam e seguimos para a escola. Fico de olho nas paisagens, e decido que deveria me preparar para mapear na minha mente aquela ilha. Seus locais, seus sons, seus cheiros.

Logo, adentramos em um imenso portão prateado, por onde se viam diversos prédios de dois andares. O carro pára no primeiro prédio, aonde Risa-sama desce. Eu a acompanho, com suas bagagens. Entrando no prédio, vejo um rapaz em meio a uma montanha de coisas espalhadas no chão, procurando algo. Olho para Risa-sama, ao meu lado, que apenas observa, até que solta um longo suspiro.

- Perdeu as chaves de novo, Kyosuke-sensei? - Ela pergunta, fazendo o rapaz se virar.

- Ah, Akemi-kun. Pois é, você me pegou. - Ele fala, abrindo um sorriso abobalhado.

Chaves? Eu olho pelos objetos jogados, até encontrar um casaco branco, aonde noto um pequeno brilho.

- Risa-sama, a chave está dentro do casaco branco. - Eu sussurro para ela, que me olha com surpresa.

- Bom trabalho. - Ela fala, colocando a mão dentro do casaco e retirando a chaves. - Aqui, Sensei.

- Oh, muito obrigado. - Sensei fala, e então me nota. - Ele é?

- Akai Haruyuki, o estudante transferido. E meu mordomo. - Ela responde.

- Mordomo? - Ele pergunta, assustado.

- Sim. - Ela responde, abrindo um largo sorriso. - Agora se nos der licença, eu quero ir para casa.

- Claro... claro. - Ele fala, pegando umas coisas do chão e abrindo passagem.

- Com licença. - Digo, passando por ele também.

Logo subimos uma escada, e paramos na frente de um apartamento grande. Ela retira uma chave do casaco e abre a porta. Logo analiso o apartamento, vendo que é tem uma sala, cozinha, e três portas. Na sala, tem uma varanda.

- Ponha as malas no sofá. seu quarto será esse aqui, e aqui está o banheiro. - Ela fala, apontando. - Meu quarto é este aqui. Faça o que quiser por enquanto. Mais tarde iremos sair.

- Entendido. - Digo, e ela me olha,

- Ah, e quando estivermos só nós duas, não precisa ser tão educada. - Ela fala, sorrindo. - Apesar de tudo, eu estava ficando de saco cheio de ficar sozinha neste apartamento enorme.

- Então tudo o que você quer é ter companhia? - Pergunto, colocando as malas dela em cima do sofá.

- Você já sabe sobre mim, não é? - Ela pergunta, se sentando em uma poltrona.

- sim, sei. Kirihara-san fez questão de me explicar. - Digo, a olhando com curiosidade.

- Mas você deve ter ouvido apenas um pequeno resumo, não é? - Ela pergunta, me olhando. - Gostaria que eu contasse a minha história?

- Se você achar que seja necessário que eu escute, eu escutarei. - Digo, a fitando. - Afinal parece que você sabe mais sobre mim do que eu mesma.

- Muito bem. Eu contarei toda a minha história. Sem ocultar nada. - Ela fala, abrindo um sorriso triste.


	12. Chapter 12

12ª rosa ~ A garota que escuta

"Como você já deve saber, eu nasci na casa dos Mikado em Kyoto. Meu pai, Mikado Ryuunosuke, é o líder da corporação, e é um workaholic. Ele consegue passar meses sem ir para a casa principal, Do outro lado, existe Mikado Kaira, uma mulher que vem da família nobre francesa, 15 anos mais nova que Ryuunosuke e que foi forçada ao casamento com ele por seus pais, que desejavam a fortuna que ele conseguia com a empresa para quitar suas dívidas. Ryuunosuke aceitou a proposta porque precisava ter uma esposa para mostrar aos outros, e Kaira é uma mulher bastante atraente. Então, algo aconteceu: Kaira engravidou, e deu luz a uma menina, ao qual chamaram de Miyuki e na época secretária pessoal de Ryuunosuke. E ao mesmo tempo, uma das funcionárias de meu pai também engravidou. Ela era Kirihara Sayoko-san, irmã mais velha de Saya-san. A criança, também uma menina."

"As crianças nasceram no mesmo dia, no mesmo hospital. como sempre, Ryuunosuke estava trabalhando. Kaira, de alguma maneira, descobriu a existencia da outra menina e também que Miyuki havia nascido com características que não pertenciam nem a Ryuunosuke, nem a ela. Sayako-san foi rápida e pediu ajuda a sua irmã, Saya, que trabalhava na filial da Mikado nos Estados Unidos. Afinal aquela criança era um ser que não deveria ficar ali. Com a ajuda de uma pessoa de confiança das duas, a criança foi transportada em segurança, até chegar nas mãos de sua nova guardiã. Foi então que quando completou 15 anos, a menina viajou com Saya para Tókyo, para passear em seu país de origem. Por acaso do destino, ela se depara com Miyuki. Foi um breve momento, e as duas, de algum modo, sentiam que eram próximas. Mas elas não tiveram tempo de fazer nada. Um caminhão desgovernado, em alta velocidade, atropela as duas."

"Miyuki, que havia recebido o choque diretamente, morrera. A garota, que também havia sido acertada, ficou entre a vida e a morte. Ela passou 8 anos em coma, em um estado em que o corpo dela não envelhecia. Ela ficou imersa em um sonho, e quando acordou, a primeira pessoa que ela viu foi Kaira. Foi quando seu pesadelo começou. Kaira fingiu ser a mãe da garota, e a trancafiou num quarto. De dia, a garota se via lendo livros e mais livros. De noite, ela era vítima da raiva que Kaira sentia, já que perdeu a própria filha. Ela sempre batia na menina, falando coisas como 'por que você está viva?', 'Por que você não morreu no lugar da minha filha?' Ela ficou nessa situação por 6 meses, até planejar a própria fuga, por onde teve o auxílio de Sayako-san."

"Ela levou a menina para a ilha de Tsukishima, com o total de 6 Milhões de Yenes retirados do cofre pessoal de seu pai. Ela começou uma nova vida, como aluna do 1-A da Akai Tsubasa. Inicialmente ela decidira ficar afastada de todos, afinal já previa que teria de voltar para a mansão dos Mikado, sofrer mais e mais abusos de Kaira, sozinha. E ela permaneceu assim até conhecer uma garota chamada Hoshino Sora, que fora abandonada pelos pais no meio de um parque em Tokyo. Mas o que chamou a atenção da garota foi o fato de apesar da outra estar vestindo roupas esfarrapadas e sujas, um grupo de quatro alunos de uma escola ali perto estavam sempre com ela, tocando covers de músicas famosas japonesas, e ela cantando perfeitamente. Conhecendo aqueles garotos, a menina decidiu apostar neles, e os ajudou com a ajuda de Kohana Chizuru a transferência deles para a Akai Tsubasa. Quando estava tudo certo, um dos garotos, Horitsuba Kyou, veio até a menina em particular e falou se ela também poderia ajudar uma garota que ele conhecia, que era forçada a trabalhar como garota de programa pelo próprio pai. A garota é Yukimura Miki e levou um tempo para conseguir ajudá-la, já que o pai dela não queria perder sua fonte de renda."

"No fim, descobriu-se que Yukimura-kun aprendeu guitarra na mesma escola que Horitsuba-kun, e ela se tornou a última integrante da +Kiseki. Já temos dois singles lançados, que conseguiram ficar entre o TOP 5 da ORICON por quase 3 meses seguidos. Então a companhia Sky Rose foi fundada, carregando nomes como +Kiseki, Kirihara Shirou, Ninomiya Tsubaki, Uehara Kokoro, StarFoil entre outros nomes. A Sky Rose não só trabalha com músicos, mas também com atores, modelos, fotógrafos, mangakás, escritores e televisão."

- Eu acho que Kaira tem planos me envolvendo. - Ela fala, e eu respiro fundo, olhando para a varanda.

- O Golden Week ainda está começando. Você pretende fazer algo de importante? - Pergunto, a fitando.

- Eu queria comprar coisas que poderiam ser importantes para você. - Ela responde, me fazendo sorrir.

- Estou falando sobre escola ou Sky Rose. Ou até encontros com outros alunos. - Digo, me inclinando para frente.

- Talvez, se você quiser conhecer locais importantes. - Ela fala, e eu inclino o rosto, fazendo meus cabelos escorrerem pelo ombro.

- Isso não será necessário. Eu tenho meus meios.

- Vou providenciar cursos para você. Artes Marciais, culinária, direção... - Ela fala, e eu solto uma risada.

- Eu não preciso de cursos. - Digo, me levantando. - Eu já dirigi no passado e fiz treinamentos também de artes marciais. E cozinhar é algo que eu adoro fazer,não importa o prato.

- Heh, se você diz, então eu a desafio. - Ela fala, cruzando os braços e sorrindo. - Faça meu jantar.

- Imediatamente. - Digo, indo para a cozinha.

Começo a preparar spaggetti ao mollho branco, franco empanado, sopa de legumes, suco de laranja e para a sobremesa, mousse de chocolate. Preparo a mesa, colocando um prato fundo, colher de sopa e um copo de suco. No prato, derramo um pouco da sopa, usando uma concha para espalhar o caldo. Carrego a panela de volta para a cozinha, e passo a preparar o prato principal.

- Esta sopa é deliciosa. - Escuto, ao voltar para a mesa e serví-la com o prato principal.

Sirvo mais um pouco de suco, vendo-a saborear o prato de spaggetti. Recolho o prato vazio da sopa, notando-a comer com brilho nos olhos.

- Você está aprovada como cozinheira. - Ela diz, me vendo recolher os pratos.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Agora se me der licença, vou cuidar da louça. - Digo, me retirando com a louça suja.

- Você já pode se retirar. Deve estar cansada do dia corrido de hoje. - Ela fala antes que eu entre na cozinha.

- Como desejar. - Digo, voltando à minha tarefa.

Faço minha refeição também, e lavo a louça. Quando termino, a vejo saindo do banheiro com uma toalha em volta do corpo, aonde pude ver as cicatrizes dela. Ela entra no próprio quarto, sem notar a minha presença. Eu tomo um banho também e entro no meu quarto, vendo que havia no guarda-roupa umas roupas para mim. Visto uma calça de pano cinza e uma camiseta, caindo na cama.


End file.
